1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of metal working assembling and disassembling apparatus and particularly valve applying and removing for leaf spring and also pushing and pulling implements employing hydraulic jacks. Class 254, subclass 10.5 and Class 29, subclass 230 are believed to be relevant.
2. Prior Apparatus and Procedures
The known prior devices for bending leaf springs and similar items while still on a vehicle does not include the present arrangement which can be produced and sold at a reasonable price to various establishments such as auto body shops, auto alignment shops, wheel and axle shops and service stations. Prior devices include machines such as hydraulic presses which are used in machine shops wherein the spring or leaf components of the spring are placed in machinery jigs or the like but not on the spring while still mounted on the vehicle. The present device solves a long existing problem of how to re-arch or search leaf springs on vehicles without removal from the vehicle.
The following prior U.S. patents are noted:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,828,758 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,962,002 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,194,981 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,259,533 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,210.